She's With Me
by jacketrox
Summary: Jack and Juliet make a deal with Ben that gets both of them back onto the beach.And now Jack and Juliet have to face and deal with everybody about their romantic relationsip. Jacket..a hint of Jate, Skate, and some Suliet...friendship...
1. Chapter 1

Juliet stepped off the small boat holding on to Jacks hand. She looked back at Pickett and extended her arm out to him, only for him to hand her the walkie. "Hello... Ben?" "Yes Juliet." "Were here, Pickett just left Jack and I a few miles away from his beach." "Ok, good luck Juliet. Can you put Jack on"  
Without answering she handed it to jack and tried to appear uninterested in what Ben would say. "Yes..." "Jack, I have done what we agreed to,Remember to keep your people away from our island or things will go back to the way they were. "Yes Benjamin, thank you for keeping your word." "Your very welcome Jack, and thank you for the surgery... and for taking our only doctor." Bens voice contained sarcasm, Jack rolled his eyes and shot a glance at Juliet.  
"And Jack"  
"Yeah"  
"Take care of her." Jack didnt say anything else, and just handed the walkie back to Pickett. He pulled it out of Jacks hand with anger, hate radiating off his eyes. He then shot a look at Juliet.  
"I hope you know what your doing Juliet.If you had any chances of getting off this island at all, theyre completely gone now." Juliet lifted her head up high and looked him straight in the eyes. "Goodby and good luck Pickett"  
Once Pickett was off and on his way back to the island Jack put his hand on Juliets back and guided her in the direction of the beach. "They might not accept you right away but theyll get use to you. Theyre all good people." Juliet just smiled and nodded. She was scared, scared to death, and Jack knew it. But he didnt want to let her know he could see right though her.They walked for about an hour, sometimes hand in hand, other times one ahead of the other.Juliet wanted the walk to last forever, they talked about home, their families, about happy times when they were off the island. And when they walked hand in hand it was for support, but Juliet felt her knees go even weaker once his fingers wrapped around hers.  
"The beach should be right around those bushes over there" Jack said pointing at a group of bushes about four feet away. She took a deep breath in and stopped in her tracks. jack noticed and walked back to her, wrapped his arm around her waist and whispered into her ear."Dont be afraid, I'm here, we'll be together." her mind flashed back to the first time she heard him say that, and she felt safe.She put her hand ontop of his to keep it there and smiled. They walked around the bushes, his arm still around her,  
fright written allover her face, yet he flashed a big smile.  
"Son of a bitch" "Why thank you Sawyer." Jack said giggling his man giggle.He took his hand off Juliet and brought it to meet Sawyers, patting his back a few times before pulling back and acknowledging the rest of the people that surrounded them. Juliet just stood back, studying how happy jack seemed to be back, he was happy to see these people, and they were obviously happy to see him.She couldnt recall ever feeling happy apon seeing one of HER people.  
The closest she ever got to that was missing someone. She missed Goodwin the first few weeks.But she knew it wasnt because she loved him, it was because he filled the empty nights, and once Jack got there, she barely ever thought of him again. "Why is SHE here?" Kate asked alarmed. The group stepped back and analyzed the tall blonde standing infront of them. Not happy to see an "other" on their beach they all gave Juliet hard looks and whispered stuff between eachother that from what Juliet could hear wasnt all that pleasent. "She's here with me." Jack stepped out in front of his people and stood infront of Juliet, to shield her from the mean looks and words being thrown at her.  
"That crazy woman electricuted me, and held a gun to Kates head! Why would you bring her here"  
"She's not like them, She's nice, and sweet." Juliet felt her cheeks flush, but she regained herself when she heard Sawyer. "Sweet?! Hah! Maybe to you lover-boy!" Jack backed up to Juliet and gave her a reassuring look. "She wouldnt hurt any of us, and she did help You and Kate off the island. Trust me, I wouldnt bring her here if I didnt trust her." "Under one condition Doc. If Sadam over here interrogates her and gives the green light"  
If looks could kill Sawyer would have died in less than a second by the look jack gave him.  
Sayid stepped forward, as if preparing himself for the task.  
"I hope you dont expect me to hand her over to you!" Jack yelled, surprised at how eager Sayid seemed at the idea.  
"Jack we cant just let her onto our beach, just give me a few minutes with her alone"  
"For what!? So you can tie her to a tree and rip her nails off"  
"I wont do that Jack." Sayid replied annoyed by Jacks tone and by the way he protected this complete stranger.  
"You know what? I expected alot more from all of you.I should have known better. If you guys cant accept that Juliet is here with me, then I'm not staying either." Jack turned around and grabbed Juliets hand, starting to walk away from his friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack and Juliet walked away together, not looking back once. Jack only stopping once to Kates familiar voice. "Jack! Dont go! Stay here, with us...your friends"  
Jack stopped, looked back and giggled. "Kate... when you and the rest are ready to accept the two of us, you know where to find me"  
Juliet held on to Jakcs arm the whole time, not knowing where he was taking her, not wanting to ask him right now either.They walked for a few minutes and then stopped when they reached some caves.  
She felt horrible for what just happened and it was evident in her face.  
"Juliet...Im sorry. I ... I thought they would react differebtly"  
"No Jack, I'm sorry. You were so happy to come back to them, and they were thrilled to see you.If i wouldnt have been here, youd be with them right now. You should go. Go with them, Kate, sun they need you"  
Jack scrunched up his forehead amd smiled looking at her in the eyes. "Shut up Juliet." She was surprised by what he said and how he said it, her eyes bulged out and a familiar smile spread across her lips. "Excuse me?" "You heard me... I said shut up Juliet. You want me to leave you out here alone"  
"Jack, I'll manage, I always do"  
"Well im not leaving you here." Anger starting ti rise inside of her she didnt know what to say. She wanted him to be happy, with the people he loved. Jack turned his back to her and dropped his bag.  
"Jack! Talk to me"  
jack was intrigued by this side of juliet, to be honest it turned him on a little. Within seconds he thought about all the things she did that secretly drived him wild. The way she smiled, the way she said his name, now even the way she fought.This just made it even more obvious for Jack that he wasnt going to leave her not because he felt bad for her, but because he was falling for her, no, he was crashing into love with her.  
"Jack!? What the hell"  
"What Juliet? What do you want me to say? That I'll leave you"  
"No Jack! I dont want you to say it! I want you to do it! She yelled out slapping her hand in the direction of the beach. He couldnt contain himself, he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into him, he covered her mouth with his and grabbed her by the small of her back. She fought back for a few seconds not really wanting him to let go of her.She gave into his sweet kiss and brought her legs up around his waist.  
He burried his face into her neck and left a trace of their encounter on her neck. To jack she tasted sweet, different, enticing. She ran her hands all over his body, stripped his shirt off over his head.Him not once parting his lips off her neck.Her thigh against his hard-on, making every second that passed without him being inside of her, torture. He walked over to the fire he had prepared and layed her out on the floor.  
He sat up over her and looked down at her soft white skin, her long blonde hair contrasting with the dark floor.  
he started taking his pants off as she unzipped her bra, leaving her pants on to have him take charge of her. he leaned in on top of her and kissed her on the lips, then slowly moving down to her neck, rolling his tounge over her stomach, and while sliding down her pants and her small black panties he slid his tounge overr her sex lips, sending lightening all over her body. He came up and kissed her again, not seeming to get enough of her sweet lips. They looked at eachother straight in the eyes, ready for what was about to happen. He knew he wanted it, he had known it for some time now.She wanted it just as much as he did, but she was torn by two feelings,  
she knew he liked her, she now knew he must care for her, but she knows, or atleast thinks his love belongs to Kate.  
She decides she's willing to take a chance, if she is the only one that really cares about him, he will make love to her tonight, and then she will watch him slowly return to Kates arms, if he does care about her... she isnt sure what or how it will happen, but they will be together. Just the thought of losing him after tonight brings a look of pain in her eyes that doesnt pass by unnoticed by Jack. "Juliet... if your not ready for this, I'll wait." She smiles, takes his face in her hands and kisses his cheek. " I dont wannna wait Jack"  
They smile at eachother, and he entered her slowly, spreading her walls. A flash of pain ran through her body and she dug her nails into Jacks bare back, ghasping and biting his shoulder at how big he was.  
They started out making love slowly, tenderly, taking time to notice eachothers reactions. Jack loved watching her, and now, while he was making love to her, Juliets fears all disspeared, she was no longer scared of him leaving her after tonight, he was hers, as she was his. What started off as gentle love making turned into wild bucking and almost rough sex.he was amazed at how easily she controlled him, she did things no ther woman had ever done, not even Sarah. She controlled his speed, his position, everything, and he gave into her willingly, she even positioned herself ontop of him without him noticing.They both reached orgasm at the same time,his chest and her breasts meeting eachother, their hearbeats wild, hot breaths on each others necks.She just lay ontop of him, her face on his dark chest, his arms wrapped around her.They both got dressed and lay down infront of the fire. Jack with his back against the ..cave wall and Juliets back towards jacks chest, inbetween his legs. "I love you Juliet." "I love you too Jack Shepperd." A few minutes passed without them exchangin words, just being together was enough. "What did you first think of me when you saw me Jack"  
" Well... I... obviously didnt like you very much" he said laughing. "But after a few days, I did like you, and I hated myself for doing so, I mean... I was liking the enemy.Then while I was sitting all day in that room, I thought of you"  
"Really"  
"Yeah... I couldnt wait for my food to get there." They both giggled and Juliet looked back at Jack. "What did you think of me"  
"The first time I saw you,you were in one of the hatches, Ben took me becauce I wanted to see Ana Lucia.But I saw you instead, and the only thing I said was... He's cute"  
He squeezed her harder and kissed her neck. "why did you wanna see Ana Lucia"  
Just as juliet was about to answer, they heard Kate approaching them.  
"Jack!? Juliet!?" "Kate?" Jack yelled back at her. She walked into the cave and was startled by the way she found them. Jack saw the look on her face and found plaesure watching how her eyes bulged out and looked down at the floor. Kind of like the look he had when he saw her and Sawyer. "What is it Kate?" "Jack... Juliet... i came to look for you because we all want you to come back"  
"If you all want us to come back, why did you come get us alone?" "I wanted to come alone, you two save me... well me and Sawyer. I wanted to come find you, alone." 


	3. Chapter 3

"We all feel terrible, we trust you Jack. And if you trust Juliet...then we trust her too"  
Kate faked a smile and faced Juliet. "If it werent for you Juliet, Sawyer and I would have never made it back to the beach, and you obviously helped Jack.We're all sorry, and we want you to know... that we want to get to know you"  
Juliet knew Kate didn't mean what she just said, but she accepted the apology for Jack,and she was willing to try living on the beach... maybe she would like it as much as Jack did.  
"Kate, can you give Juliet and I a minute?" "Yeah ..sure." Kate hated this new situation, since when did Jack ask her for a minute alone with another woman, the last time she felt this threatened was by Ana Lucia, but this is way more than that. Ana Lucia was merely a joke compared to this.Juliet was serious competition, and she was not willing to lose Jack to an "other". "Juliet, we don't have to go back if you dont want to.We can stay here on our own"  
"Jack, I'll do whatever you wanna do, I know you would like to go back to the beach, so lets go"  
"Ok, but if they do anything to make you feel bad or unwelcomed you just let me know and were outta there, ok?" Jack honestly didn't care where he was as long as he was with her. "Yes Jack." They picked up their bags, put the fire out, and started heading out for the beach.  
The whole walk back to camp was almost completely silent,Kate on one side of Jack, and Juliet on the other.Pinned between both women Jack thought about how less than a month ago he thought he loved one, but how soon he had fallen head over heels in love with the other. When they finally reached the beach everyone was sitting around a large fire, holding plates of food, some holding cups of juice, others like Sawyer, holding cans of Dharma beer.  
They were greeted by all the survivors of Oceanic flight 815, the only one not approaching them Sawyer.He just sat infront of the fire, staring blankly into the flames.  
"Dudes, come sit around the fire with us." Hurly called out for jack and Juliet, taking a seat next to Sawyer. They all sat around the fire, plates and cups in hand. Jack Juliet and Sayid on one log, Sawyer and Hurly on another, Kate Jin and Sun on the third, Charile Locke and Claire on the last. All of them talked for hours, telling stories, and by the end, Jack and Juliet sharing with them how they got off the others island. Everybody fell completely in love with Juliet, she even received the green light from Sayid. The only one who disliked her by the end of their chat was Kate, Kate didnt hear the stories, or listen to the explanations. She was too distracted by Jack and Juliet.Anything that would seem cute or adorable if any other couple on the island did it, filled Kate with hate and pain once she saw Jack and Juliet do it.The way he wrapped his arm around her, the way she squeezed his thigh while looking at him straight in the eyes, their eyes expressing passion,lust, even love. Every minute seemed like an eternity. And every glance she took of them threatened her eyes of filling with tears. Kate was slowly reintroduced to the conversation when she heard the direction it had turned to. "So Romeo, ya know ima ask. Since when are yall hitched?" The group gathered around the fire oooed at Jack and Juliet as they saw how their cheeks went a rosy pink and their eyes turned to the sand filled floor. Each taking a few seconds to remember what its like to start a relationship, being completely at peace and feeling nothing but love, just like a teenager.  
Jack wasnt about to burt out how they had just made love for the first time in the caves, how she had made him fall for her in less than a month, and how he felt and saw nothing but her. So he just grinned and looked up at Sawyer.  
"We dont know what your all talking about." "Oh cmon! Juliet. Your gonna blab arentcha? I mean, there HAS to be something going on"  
"Why would you think that James? Jack and I are just friends." she responded her tone betraying her words. "Dudes.. were not blind. We see the way you two look together." Hurly chuckled After a few minutes of playful rejection they gave in and admitted that they were together. "Well yes, I admit we are together." Jack finally spoke out, Juliet nodding running her eyes allover the people gathered around her, she had her usual smile on but it faded away once her eyes landed on Kate. Kate was looking at her shoes, moistened eyes, puckered lips.Juliet felt her heart sink down to the bottom of her chest. She squeezed Jacks arm and pointed her eyes at Kate. "Kate? Are you ok? You feel ok"  
everyone knew exactly what was going on, Kate was crying... for Jack. "Freckles you allright?" "No Sawyer! No Jack! I'm not! I do ONE stupid thing ONCE and everything I know comes shattering down!" Jack started to get up but held back once Kate got up infront of him. "Your supposed to be with me jack! ME! not her! Ive known you longer! I thought he had something!" Kate turns around fastly and heads into the jungle, leaving everyone sitting down on their logs completely surprised by her reaction. Jack stands still for a minute, not knowing what to do or say. "I'll go talk to her I guess." Juliet stands up and stands infront of Jack. "No Jack, I'll go." He looks at her questioning her eyes, but he agrees and sits back down... silently. Juliet follows Kates footprints into the jungle and finds her stading up against a tree, her face digging into her hands, shoulders hunched up and shaking, trying to control her sobbing. "Kate... Its me, Juliet." 


	4. Chapter 4

Kate tries to compose herself... she fails miserably. Whenever she lifts her hands off her face even more tears come rolling down, and its not just because she's losing Jack anymore, it's because the whole island knows she cares and her rival is the one who came to find her in the jungle. She's breaking down infront of her enemy and she hates the feeling of not being able to hold back her tears. Juliet starts getting closer to Kate, trying to give her some time to regain herself. She knows what it's like to feel trapped, not being able to hold back your feelings.Long minutes pass and Juliet just stands near Kate waiting for her to catch her breath and contain her tears.When Kate is ready she looks up at Juliet, long rivers still rolling down her cheeks. "Kate... I'm sorry." "Don't say your sorry Juliet, you know your not." Juliet takes in Kates response and secretly agrees to it. "Kate... I'm... I just want you to know I dont have a problem with you and Jack still talking, and being close friends. He loves you, and I wouldnt want to come between two best friends"  
Kates tears start rolling down harder, her shoulders start shaking again, and this time she talks back raising her voice, true feelings hiding behind her words.  
"That's exactly the point Juliet! Jack is supposed to be mine! Way before you got here...he was mine. Her last words slipping out of her mouth no longer with anger but with sorrow. "Kate, I know there was chemistry between you two." Juliets interrupted by Kate "No! What YOU TWO have is CHEMISTRY! What we have is LOVE!" That statement burnt through Juliet because deep down inside she beleived it could be true.  
"Kate, I love him"  
"But does he love you?" Kate asks barely over a whisper.  
Juliet doesnt answer.She bites her lower lip and folds her arms. "Kate, I know how it feels. It gets better." "How?" "James loves you, his love will make it feel better." Kate looks at Juliet in the eyes, all her feelings towards Juliet bottled up in this one glare.  
"He loves me, just like you love Jack.I dont love him, just like Jack does"  
"Thats it Kate! I'm trying to make you feel better damn it"  
Kate starts getting dangerously close to Juliet, pent-up anger starting to rise and looking for an escape "I dont need YOU to make me feel better! Just leave Jack alone"  
"I Cant do that Kate! Not anymore"  
Kate raises her arm and swings it to Juliets face.Sending Juliet back. Juliet cupped her face in her hands and caught Kate stading right over her, mouth open , ready to swing again. But this time when she does Juliet blocks her fist halfway and knees Kate in her most private of place, not seding her a foot or two back but sprawling her all over the floor.Scrunched up into a ball, hands between her legs,Kate lies still waiting for the pain to pass. Juliet bends down grabs two handfulls of Kates hair in her fists and pulls her up towards her face.  
"I'm sorry Kate, but he does love me, he told me so when he made love to me in the caves"  
Kate felt her whole world crash down on her. He made love to her? How could he? Didnt he have ANY feelings for her?  
All sorts of questions running through her mind, Kate then realized he had chosen her, Juliet. Just like that one day in the cages, for an instant she secretly chose Sawyer, not realizing she would regret it later. A glimmer of hope shining in her head that maybe he'd regret choosing Juliet too, and when he does, she'd be waiting for him. As Juliet paces down the beach she no longer sees the small group of people she left, now its even more people gathered around the fire. Jack rising when he sees her.  
"Where's Kate"  
"You should go get her Jack... talk to her." Jack notices the dark spot hovering under her eye. "Is your cheek bruised up?" Juliet chuckles and looks toward the jungle "Yeah ... it is"  
Jack starts to walk towards the jungle but is pulled back by Juliet who reached out for his arm and pulled him into her. "I'm sorry Jack"  
"For what"  
"I might have hit her... and told her about us."Jack glances back behind him without saying anything.  
"Now, go Jack." Juliet turns her face to the crwod and is greeted by Sawyers confused face... "Damn Barbie... what went on in there"  
"nothing James,just a little argueing"  
Rose comes to Juliet and holds Juliets swollen cheek up to the light. "Our Kates got one hell of arm huh?" Juliet chuckes and nods 'Bernard go get me that ICE COOL bag thing to put on this girls face"  
Jack walks to where the footprints lead but finds nothing.  
"Kate!?" jack hears nothing but some grunting and rustling. He follows the noises and finds Kate on the floor, starting to get up, her left hand still between her legs. "You ok?" Jack asks running to grap her right shoulder. "I'm fine Jack." "What happened?" Kates answers are distant and cold. "Nothing." "Nothing? Juliet returns to the beach bruised up face, and I find you on the floor, crying. Thats nothing"  
"I'm just hurt." "Where did she hit you?" Kate wants to answer with the truth and say in the heart but she just looks down and responds "On my... umm... just forget it." "Kate?" "yeah?" "You wanna talk?  
"No Jack, Juliet told me everything I needed to know"  
"What did she say?" Kates eyes start to tear up again, trying not to look at Jack. "She sais she loves you... and that you love her"  
Jack cups Kates face in his hands and looks at her lovingly. "Is that all you need to know"  
"Did you...have you and her... slept together?" Jack nods and then adds "Yes... and I do love her Kate... with all my heart"  
"Then thats all I WANT to know." 


	5. Chapter 5

"so when are you gonna tell us what really went on in the jungle goldie locks"  
Juliet rolled her eyes at Sawyer and placed the ice cool bag on her cheek.  
"James... I told you, the argument got a little heated and some punches were thrown. Thats it"  
" So Where's Kate"  
"I dont know James, probably with Jack already. If your so worried why dont you go check on her"  
"Because she doesnt want me blondie. didnt ya hear? I was the one mistake that messed everything up"  
Juliet felt bad hearing those words come out of Sawyers mouth... even though it was true, he loved her. And to her he was simply a mistake that ruined her life.  
"James, I'm sure thats not what she meant, she was just a little ma"  
"Dont worry blondie, I'm used to being the mistake that ruins everything"  
Juliet watched as Sawyer got up, walked to her, and saat next to her on the log. "And by the way your putting this all wrong. Arentcha a doctor?" He takes the bag out of her hands and positions it on her cheek tilting her head back softly. She snaps herself back to reality, for a minute there she could have sworn she was checking him out.  
He holds it in place for her and whispers "Just relax, I'll hold it here for a while." "Thank you James... and yes im a doctor but I dont get punched quite often" she said giggling. He takes her face in his hands rotating it checking it for any other bruises, but finds none. She lets herself be taken care of by this southerner whom nobody perceives as a care taker, and enjoys watching him do so. He's quite good at it. About ten minutes later they all see Jack and Kate walking back towards the fire, everybody looks away and pretends to be completely oblivious to what just happened. Juliet and Sawyer stand their ground, not on ce moving or taking their eyes off the people they loved. Jack walked to Juliet, and Kate walked past them and to her tent. "Juliet, its been a tiring day, what do you say we go to my tent"  
Juliet shifts her eyes to Sawyer who is still holding the pack in place.  
"Can I doctor Ford?" Sawyer grinned and nodded yes letting go of her cheek and handing the small bag to Jack. Juliet pulls herself up and follows Jack to his tent. Jack pulls out some blankets from his bag and some extras he picked up on his way to the tent, he set up a "bed" and handed Juliet a clean pair of his boxers and T-shirt. She turned away from him still not use to undressing infront of him and pulled her clothes off her body. Changing into his loose fitting clothes. When she turned around he was just sliding his pants down. She fell to her knees and watched him undress... gawking at his toned body. Once he was dressed and ready he layed down and patted the space next to him for her to cover with her body. They layed not talking for a few minutes, the silence then broken by Juliet. "So what did you and Kate talk about"  
"Nothing... I asked her if she was ok, because I found her on the ground." Juliet looked up at Jack angelically, her eyes exposing a sweet and caring nature. He chuckled, grabbed her by her waist and squeezed her into him.  
"And then I said we should talk, she didnt want to, she ended up asking me if we slept together, I said yes, I told her I loved you... and that was it. She didnt want to hear anything else"  
"You told her you loved me?" Juliet asked surprised he would so easily would have said that to the woman he loved less than a month ago. "Yeah Juliet... I did... because I do" he said nuzzling his nose against hers.  
She smiled and brought her arm up over his chest, drawing circles on him, tangling her slender finger with his dark hair.  
"Juliet?" "Yes love"  
"You never told me why you wanted to see Ana Lucia." Juliet not wanting to touch the subject stayed quiet for a few seconds.  
"Juliet"  
"Ok... well... when your plane crashed on this island two people I knew were sent out to get information on all of you. One was Ethan, he was a good... I guess you could say friend. We werent that close but he always did my plumbing and stuff.The other was Goodwin, he was my boyfriend." Jack pulled his hand up under her neck and got on his side, facing her his hand holding up his head. "Ok...go on." "Well, Goodwin and I had been together for a few months and Ana Lucia killed him. I wanted to see her because I wanted to know who she was, not to kill her or anything, it's just something you want to know. You wouldnt understand." "Actually yes, I do. When Sarah left me for another man, I would have done anything to know who he was, but I never found out... " "yeah well... I never saw her either Jack." They both stared quietly into eachothers eyes. "Did you love him?" "No, I didnt.He was just there for me you know, whenever I felt like crying, like laughing... he was a good friend"  
"with benefits" Jack murmured, kind of mad about imagining Juliet with another man. "Jack!" She laughed slapping his chest. "So did you love Kate?" She asked, at first hesitating but then growing the courage to ask him. "You know, I'm not sure anymore"  
"How can you not be sure? You either love someone or you dont." "yeah but when she was my only choice I thought I did love her.But then even when all you did was feed me, i dreamt of you, and thought of you, that day that they were going to execute you...I felt a feeling I had never experienced before. And the only times I feel that is when YOUR in trouble. If I would have loved her, I wouldnt have stopped loving her so easily.I think I was just crushing." "You think?" "I know I was just crushing," He said reassuringly. He kissed her forehead and she wrapped her leg over his thigh. They both fell asleep almost instantly. 


	6. Chapter 6

Four months later.

The next feew weeks after Kate and Juliets little incident, were quite smoothe. Everybody seemed to get along on the island. Juliet had gained everybodys trust, and nobody doubted Jack anymore. Kate and Juliet had even spoken a few times, the very next day Juliet went up to Kate and apologized. Kate had accepted that Jack had chosen Juliet but she was still a little bitter. Well, Juliet was helping Sun with her pregnancy, and all the men on the island had worked together to build houses. Yes houses, they werent like the ones the others had ofcourse, but they made small homes out of bamboo branches,Just like the ones on the beach at Thailand. 

It was late at night, Juliet guessed it was probaby around elleven thirty. She couldnt sleep so she put her thin white robe on and walked out of her and Jacks little hut, with intentions on walking up and down the beach once and returning to Jacks arms.  
"Hey there angel." There had seemed to be a change of plans once she saw Sawyer sitting alone near the ocean shore. About a dozen cans of Dharma beer lieying next to him, and one in his hand.  
She only smiled and walked over to him, sitting on his right side, where the moon light hit her and shimmered off of her only making her beauty stand out even more.  
"Angel? that's a new one." She said matter of factly. "Well thats what you look like right now... an angel." Juliet just looked at him, amused, kind of flattered.  
"You know... what with the long blonde hair, soft white skin, hot...but in a good girl kinda way. Add a white gown to it and you got an angel... angel Juliet"  
"well James... if you had a white gown on, I bet youd look like an angel too." She said humorously. Sawyer just laughed and let himself fall on his back. Dropping the can next to him, spilling beer allover Juliet. Juliet jumped up and then immediately turned red when she noticed her white gown had turned see through.  
Sawyer could see her perfect rounded breasts. He got up trying to help her but he just fell on his back, this time hitting his head against a small rock near the shore. Juliet grabbed her robe and covered her chest as best she could, the hint of her wet breasts reappearing slowly once reaching the dry thin fabric.  
"James are you ok?" Maybe it's because he wasnt thinking right, the beer had gotten to him but he grabbed Juliets head and slammed his lips against hers, roughly. Wrapping his strong arms around her frail body. She slipped her hands between them and tried her best to break away but he was too strong. His hands then started moving all over her backside, dropping down to her ass and cupping her cheeks, and then starting to part her legs. Juliet knew James was a good man, this was just because he was too drunk, probably another fight with Kate. If she called Jack, jack would kill him. She closed her legs tighter and started begging him to stop. Whispering to him while trying to dodge his kisses and his touch. "James, James stop please." He pinned her to the sand with his hot body, one hand on each side of her face he looked down at her. "Why Juliet? Dont you want this?" "No James, I dont, now get off of me." "Why?" Juliet started panicking... would he really take advantage of her? he wouldnt? this is only the beer.  
"Because this is wrong James, Your with Kate, and I'm with Jack." "His eyes stayed the same, no feeling, no regret shining off of them. He started to crawl off of her, her body sighed with releif. He layed on his side next to her.  
"You love him huh?" speaking to him as if nothing happened she answered yes. "Yes... with all my heart"  
"He's a lucky man... two gorgeous women love him, and he has the heart of the best woman on the island"  
Assuming he means Kate she grabbed his hand and whispered... "It's not too late for you to win her over James, the best woman on the island can still be yours"  
"No Juliet... Kates not the best woman here... it's you." Juliet was shocked, was he telling her he loved her? She leaned back and chucked nervously. "What"  
"Im falling for ya, thats why im like this. I think Kate kinda knows now"  
"How"  
"I said your name in... in bed"  
"What!? Do you know what you just did? She might think im sleeping with you and tell Jack"  
"Naw angel, she wont, she knows it's just me"  
She composed herself and sat up, pulling him up with one arm.  
"How do you know?" "Because she made fun of me, she said you would never love me because your wrapped around Jacks finger, and that any normal woman would choose Jack." His eyes were sad, not teary but you could see he was suffering. "Oh James... I do love you, just not that way. Your my best friend." Sawyer laughed and fell back to his back. She fell back herself. "I'll settle for that"  
"Really"  
"Hey, at least were together... as friends. It's better than not having you at all"  
Their finger wrapped around eachothers and their palms kissed.  
"Friends for ever angel"  
"Friends for ever." As soon as Juliet said that Jack popped out of their hut chuckling. "Hey you, whered you go?" Juliet unwrapped her hand from Sawyers and stood to meet jack, planting a kiss on his lips.  
"Nowhere... couldnt sleep, so iive been out here with james"  
"Yeah jackass... can ya handle that?" Sawyer asked teasing Jack. The three of them laughed it off and then Jack pullled Juliet into him... "yeah Yeah whatever... just remember she's with me"  
That last statement hurting Sawyer more than any physical pain he had ever been through, he got up and tried his best to keep his cool. "yeah she is... at least for now" Sawyer teased jokingly. then walking away, not looking back so they couldnt see his tears. 


	7. Chapter 7

Jack woke up his face burried into Juliets breasts, his arms wrapped around her hips.He inhaled expecting to breathe in the usual fresh air but instead he inhaled alcohol, it burnt his lungs and he flung back, swinging Juliet from her side to her back.He got out of bed trying not to wake her... how did he not smell this on her last night when he was all over her? "I guess I dont pay as much attention as I thought"  
He slid his jeans on, and a black T lieying on the bed. he walked out of their hut and headed for the kicthen area, Once there he found himself alone with Kate... bloodshot eyes.He walked to her and sat down next to her. "You ok Kate? You look a little... tired... and sad"  
"I'm fine Jack. Just another fight with Sawyer"  
"Really?He was fine last night... oh wait no, he did seem a little drunk"  
"You saw him last night Jack?" "Yeah, Juliet couldnt sleep so she stepped out, later I went out to find her and they were together"  
"Where"  
"They were lieying down, on the shore"  
"Lieying down?" "Yeah... why so many questions Kate"  
This was it! This was Kates chance to make Juliet look bad! She could spin it around to have Jack doubt Juliet, then maybe he would realize he should have chosen her instead of Juliet.  
"Well Jack, I'm gonna tell you, but only because your my best friend and I want you to know what's going on"  
Jack nodded, bracing himself for probably another story about how Sawyer doesnt appreciat her. "Last night, Sawyer and I were... having sex, and he yelled out Juliets name"  
"What?" Jacks mind raced through what he had just heard and automatically started connecting the dots. He found them last night, lieying down on the beach, together, he could have sworn he saw them holding hands, and now today in the morning Juliets breasts smell and taste like beer. like Sawyer. He doesnt need to hear anything else, he gets up and storms out of there to his house. Juliet is still sleeping, just like he left her. He decides to waker her up coldly, ready to find out he knows the truth. "Juliet... Juliet"  
Juliet wakes up alarmed, Jacks raising his voice something must be wrong, she sits up fast. "Whats wrong Jack?" " I know... I know about you and Sawyer." Juliet looks like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. "What? Who told you"  
"Who told me?! Thats what you have to say"  
"Jack, I'm sorry I didnt tell you but I didnt want you to hurt him, besides nothing happened... I'm fine"  
"Your fine! Your fine?! yeah im sure you are! Just tell me one thing... how long have you been fucking him while fucking me"  
"What"  
"How long Juliet"  
"Jack, I dont know what your talking about... just cal"  
"Dont tell me to calm down! I love you Juliet! And this is what you do?  
Juliet runs to Jack and tries to hold onto his arms, but he shakes her off and throws her on the bed.He looks at her,  
tears rolling down his cheeks, and walks out, he doesnt know where hes going but he cant see her"  
Juliets crying and she doesnt know what to do. She has to tell Jack what happened and then protect James. She grabs a pair of pants and then throws on a shirt, running after Jack who is already almost reaching the jungle.  
"Jack! Jack! "  
Jacks walking by the caves, already moving past them when Juliet jumps out infront of him and prevent him from passing her. He knows she wont let him leave so he walks to the cave and sits down, ready to hear her explain herself. Expecting to hear about how they fell in love, and how Sawyer is everything he's not.  
Juliet isnt crying anymore, instead she's just worried.  
"Jack... I'm not with James"  
"Juliet dont lie... you even smell like him"  
"Jack Ive never fucked him!" She starts crying again.Jack cant beleive all he wants to do is dry her tears and take her home, but he feels betrayed. And if she did sleep with him, he would never take her back. "Jack last night I went for a walk and found him drunk... sitting on the sand. I sat next to him, to console him but then he said how he and kate got in a fight because he yelled out my name during sex. HES in love with me. I would never hurt you"  
"then why do you smell like him"  
"Last night he was drunk and he spilled his beer on me, after that he... " Juliet was looking for a soft term.  
"He"  
"He grabbed me and started kissing me, he wouldnt let go of me. i didnt call for help because i knew you would kill him and that he was only acting that way because of the beer"  
"what else"  
"What"  
"when I walked out you two were holding hands... why"  
"because he said he loved me, and I told him he was my best friend.That i loved YOU, and I always would he said friends foreverand I grabbed his hand"  
Jack just lookde into her eyes, she wasnt lieying.. he could tell.  
"Jack I would never do something like that to you, I love you"  
he grabbed her and held her in his arms, crying, not because he was sad but because he was happy he still had her. He was crying from joy that she loved him. He loved her so much, more than he ever loved Sarah, more than he ever loved any one. Then he went from happyness and joy to anger and rage. For Sawyer doing all this, he dared oagle his woman. Jack let go of Juliet and was walking toward the beach, fixed eyes on his goal. Sawyer.  
"Jack where are you going"  
"To Sawyer"  
"jack No!" She ran behind him trying to convince him that James didnt know what he was doing, that he didnt hurt her in any way.  
But Jack wouldnt listen and wouldnt stop.Jack walked up to Sawyer, not saying a word, he just walked up to Sawyer and swung the hardest punch he could. Splitting a bit of Sawyers skin on his cheek bone. Sayer fell to the ground and got back up, hands on his sides. "What your not gonna fight Sawyer"  
"Jack! Stop"  
"Juliet he can run his hands all over your body but he cant take a swing at me? Cmon"  
"He's right Angel. Let him, I disrespected you last night, and thats something I would never want to do"  
Jack walks over to Juliet who is kneeling over Sawyer,tending to his wound, he grabs her hand and tries to take her home.  
"Give me a minute Jack." he breathes out heavily and heads home alone. Five minutes later Juliet is standing in the door frame and staring at Jack. "Thank you Jack"  
"For what"  
"For not hurting him too bad, and for beleiving me"  
"Yeah well... I love you"  
"I love you too"  
She threw herself next to him in bed and kissed his neck. "I'm sorry I didnt tell you.And I'm sorry it got so out of hand"  
He wrapped her in his arms and smelled her hair, the scent of coconut over powering him. "Lets never keep any secrets like those from eachother again, ok"  
"Yes love, I promise"  
She positioned herself on top of him and started leaving a trail of kisses down his throught. he wrapped both hands around her ass up to fit her right in him, pelvis against pelvis.Juliet already wet, and Jack with a massive hard on, they start undressing eachohter. When out of the blue, who comes knocking on their house but the mighty and powereful Kate. 


	8. Chapter 8

Juliet moaned into Jacks neck,but once Kate wouldnt give up banging on the door she sighed and got off of Jack,  
she sat up on the bed and searched the floor for her clothes, where did he throw it? Getting annoyed she yelled.  
"We'll be right out Kate." Jack laughed and got up looking for his clothes too. She found her pants and then grabbed his button up shirt that was lieying on the floor and slid it onto herself. "hey honey, that shirts mine." She gave him a sly smile, threw him his pants and headed out, she opened the door once he had his pants on. "Hello Kate." Kate faked her usual fake smile and looked past Juliet, finding Jack shirtless rummaging through a suitcase looking for a shirt, noticing Juliet was wearing his shirt she looked down and smiled.  
"Jack honey, ima go check on James and then head out for a bath, meet me there?" Jack had found his shirt and grunted through the fabric of his shirt. "yes love... meet you there"  
He ran his hands over his shirt and walked over to Kate. "Hey Kate, you need something"  
"Oh no, I just came to check up on you, see how you two were doing"  
"Were fine, thanks. But its not what we thought. Sawyer fell for Juliet, there was nothing going on between them"  
"Oh..." Kate hated herself for wanting to cause so much trouble. All she wanted to do was apologize for everything she has done but instead she nodded.  
"Well that's great. I just... I wanted to say I'm sorry." Jack scrunched up his forehead questioning her silently. "I knew what Sawyer and Juliet had wasnt mutual, I knew he was the only one that loved her, and I knew they werent sleeping with eachother, and I let you beleive the complete opposite hoping you guys would have a huge fight and"  
"Kate you dont have to tell me anything. Whatever you wanted did not happen and thats all that matters to me. Why do you do this"  
"Do what Jack"  
"Why are you telliing me this? That your sorry, that you did it hoping for the worst"  
"Because I love you Jack, and I cant live with these lies, I wanna be closer to you"  
"Kate, your still my best friend, just the other day we hung out and talked, laughed... I love you too Kate. But when you come and tell me all this, all you do is push me away, you dont love me Kate, If you did youd be happy to see me happy." "Jack I am happy for you, I just dont understand. What does she have that I dont? Why her and not me? I just want to know where I went wrong? What could I do to make you love me again"  
"Kate, you didnt do anything wrong, what happened just happened, I cant explain it"  
"Ok Jack, then just explain this to me, why her"  
"I love her because I feel comftorable around her, no matter what I do or say she still loves me, I can be myself.  
She's smart, kind, and like I've always said she's sweet"  
"That's it? I can be that Jack"  
"No Kate, you cant. I love her like I've loved no other woman. she makes me go weak at the knees, her touch drives me crazy, her kiss makes me wild. I cant tell you how I feel because I dont know how to explain it Kate. Do you know what I mean? It's a feeling that cant be expressed through words, its a feeling only the two people who love eachother know"  
"I felt like that once Jack. I know what you mean"  
Jack and Kate talked for about an hour, losing track of time. Once Kate left Jacks blood boiled.. but in a good way at the thought of Juliet bathing and swimming in the small lake alone. He didnt even grab a change of clothes. When he reached the waterfall, Juliet was just taking her clothes off. He walkd up behing her, wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her cheek and then starting to roll down her neck, kissing, sucking, and biting her neck, and ending at her shoulders.He cupped her breasts in his hands and pushed his groin between her ass.  
"MMmmm Jack, get in." His hot breath sighed into her neck, he sent shivers all over her body. She turned around and kissed him, while leading him into the water, still fully clothed he let himself get pulled into the water. His clothes clung to his skin, tightenning around him. She undressed him, slipping her hands in and out of his pants. His cock tightening at her familiar touch. "Dont tease Jules." Her giggle landing on his chest. She grabbed him this time and didnt let go, pushing him into her with one full thrust. The feeling of him entering her making her spasm, moan, and groan. They made love slowly, eyes fixed on eachoher the whole time. They walked out hand in hand, but Juliet hadnt had enough, she jumped on him sprawling him on his back, positioning herself to sart riding. She continued to amaze him, he only held onto her, a few inches of water still around them.  
"Wow Jack... your amazing." She whispered into his ear. He chuckled and wrapped her hair around his hands.  
"I love you so much Juliet." She got up and started getting dressed.  
He realized he hadnt brought clean clothes, she noticed and handed him his button up shirt and then a towel to wrap around himself. She was fully dressed, grabbed his hand and they started walking toward the beach.  
"So what made you jump me?" he asked giggling. She looked up at him innocently. "It was the first time we had sex in the water, and it was graet honey, your great, but its kinda hard." He laughed knowing exactly what she meant. "I just wanted to fell you slide in and out, and do all those great little things you do"  
He slapped her butt and lead her into him, walking towards the beach in an embrace. 


	9. Chapter 9

Jack and Juliet walk onto the beach and are greeted by Hurly, who is holding a ripe mango in his hands.  
"Hey dudes, heard about what happened, I'm glad you all worked it out, Sawyers pretty bruised up though, Clair's in there with him, dude? Where are your pants"  
"Hello Hugo. He left his pants in our hut." Jack smiled and nodded to what Juliet answered. "dude, thats wrong"  
They all laughed and then Jack and Juliet walked towards their hut. "I'll be right back Jack." "Where are you going"  
"I'm gonna go check on James"  
"Didnt you check on him earlier?" Jacks tone a pierced through Juliet. "Excuse me"  
"No Im just asking?" "Yes I did"  
"So why do you have to go again?" Juliet was stunned, she felt as if he didnt trust her, she wasnt use to the feeling. "Do you trust me Jack?" "Ofcourse I trust you, I just dont... trust him"  
"I'll manage darling." She flung out of the doorway and took slow steps to Sawyers place. Passing by Rose, Bernard, and a few of the others. She felt the eyes of Kate burn her back and looked back, smiled, waved hello and kept walking.  
"James"  
"Angel?" Juliet chuckled and walked over to him who was looking out the window at the ocean.  
"How do you feel"  
"Gosh Jules, anyone would think I've never gotten punched before"  
"well... I'm just checking on you"  
"yeah I know Juliet. Look, I dont think we should see eachother, not for a while, till Jack's fine with it"  
"Jacks fine with it Sawyer, he trusts me"  
"I know Jules, but, If I were him it would bother me"  
Juliet rolled her eyes at him and then drifted to the sea. "So what's gonna happen with you and Kate"  
"Nothing, it's over. I heard Claire kinda digs me though." Juliet chuckled and faced him. "Oh really"  
"Yup...Im a ladies man." With that statement Sawyer realized how he was a ladies man, but the ladies he always wanted he could never have, and the ones who wanted him he didnt want. "Claires a great girl, you should try to " Sawyer interrupted her. "No Juliet, I cant right now, I still love you. I wouldnt want to hurt Claire." Juliet smiled, feeling slightly uncomfortable, but she patted his back. "Your a good man James." She kissed his cheek and started walking out. "If you need anything, let me know." He nodded and turned around. When she reached the door she turned to his voice.  
"Angel, do me a favor and dont talk to me anymore, not for a while"  
"What"  
"Juliet I love you, but I cant, I shouldnt, I have the chance of getting over you and hopefully falling for a good woman, Claire. But with you around, I'll never be able to do that, I'm not sure If I can but it's worth a shot"  
Juliet nodded, not smiling, not grinning, she just nodded understandingly. "I understand." She walked out of Sawyers hut almost holding back the tears, because she had lost her best friend. But at the same time she was thrilled for him, because he had the chance to be with a girl that might truely love him.  
She ran her palms over her eyes, and smiled. Then she whispered to herself, looking back at Sawyer staring out the window. "Best friends forever." 


	10. Chapter 10

Three months passed, and everything was going good. Kate was alone, but Jack and her were still best friends, she hadnt done anything to harm Jacks relationship with Juliet since that time with Sawyer, Sawyer and Juliet hadnt talked since the day she walked out of his hut, and Sawyer has been with Calire for a month now.Sharing his hut with Claire and little Aaron.Jack and Juliet were still together, still in love. Juliet still missed Sawyer, and he had never truely gotten over her but they learned to live without eachother. "Jack hurry up!" Juliet yelled to Jack who was inside the hut looking for some shorts to get in the water. Jack jumped out and ran to her, carrying her by the waiste into the water. She wrapped her legs around his hips and hung her head back laughing. Jacks heart started punding and he felt the familiar heat in his stomach starting to form. He walked them inside till the water was waist deep and then stopped and bent his knees. "I love you." He said kissing her forehead. "I love you more." She laughed, let go of his neck and started swimming away. "Think you can catch up Dr. Sheperd?" Jack laughed and started swimming towards her, he knew he could, but he also knew she was very fast. She started slowing down, waiting for him to reach her, once he caught up she locked her arms around his neck and nuzzled into him. Their feet couldnt touch the water and Jack had a hard time staying up long. "Jules dont do this to me here. I dont know how to do that thing." She pulled out of his chest and kissed his lips tenderly, "What? Eggbeat?" Then she lead her head to his ear and started kissing and sucking on him. "Jules, cmon. You like torturing me dont you?" She giggled, her lips ran to his, and her hands were now roaming over the top of his cock, the only thing inbetween them were his shorts. They then noticed there was a crowd of people heading to the beach, waving and calling them over, their faces panicking. They swam out as fast as they could and were met by Sayid and Locke. "Jack, Juliet, Kate... she, she's very sick"  
"Whats wrong with her?" Juliet asked. Jack still taking in the information. "We dont know, she's sweating hard and cold, she cant talk that much, she looks terrible." "Where is she?" Jack managed to ask. "She's in her hut"  
Jack ran towards Kates, and Juliet ran after him. They checked on Kate and Juliet knew what was wrong with her. "It's something she ate, I've seen it happen before." "What? This is because of food"  
"Yes Jack, it's Botulism, the fruit must have been in contact with the dirt for a long time"  
"Is it bad?" "Well... it's fatal"  
"What do we do"  
"All we can do here is make her drink alot of milk, and hope it works. Stay here with her, Ima go check if we still have powdered milk." Juliet ran out and had everyone prepare milk as fast as they could. Jack was sitting next to Kate, who was now shaking, sweating heavily, and he felt guilty. "Jack. Sorry. I. I." "Dont talk Kate, everythings going to be ok, were gonna fix you." "Kate closed her eyes, but felt Jack grab her and kiss her forehead, she heard him whisper into her. But she didnt understand. Juliet rushed back and found Kates head on Jacks chest, mouth open ready to start drinking.  
Everybody was worried to death the whole day, night came and Kate was rocovering quite well. She could say small sentences already. "You scared all of us Kate." Juliet murmured to her. "Jack honey, Im gonna go let everyone know she's fine. Ill be back." She walked out, bet over him and kissed his lips, "Dont worry Jack, Shs's going to be ok." Juliet walked out and was hurdled by a group of people. "Jack, am I going to be ok?" "Yes Kate, Your going to be fine." Jack held her close to him, her face buried into his strong chest, she felt his muscles, his hair, she wondered why he was shirtless, but she didnt care, she didnt ask. This was the closest she has ever been to him, to feeling like she was his. They were alone, he was holding her, loving her, and for that time, there was no Juliet in between them. Juliet returned with some blankets, a shirt for Jack, and a pitcher of water.  
"Thanks honey." Jack grabbed his shirt and rolled it over his body, he covered Kate with a blanket, and once again Kate felt alone.  
"Jack, why dont you go home, you must be really tired. I'll stay with Kate tonight, and you come in the morning"  
"No Juliet, I cant leave her Jules. You go, rest"  
She smiled to him sympathetically and headed out. "I'll come tommorow morning. I hope you feel better Kate." "Thank you." Just like that they were alone again. Kate didnt mean to try and pull Jack away from Juliet, she didnt plan to hut their relationsip, all she wanted to do was feel loved by him, like before. "Jack... hold me, plaese." Jack sat her up and slid in behind her, his legs one on each side of her, her back against his groin and his stomach, her head resting on his shoulder. They slept like that trough out the night, not once moving, steady breathing, at bliss, she felt love, and he felt the need to fix her. Kate woke up to the ray of sunshine that slipped through her hut and nudged her out of sleep. She moved a little and Jack woke up. "Kate are you ok?" "Yes Jack, I feel so much better." Her head was still on his shoulder but when she tilted it to the side to see his face, their lips met, well more like their breaths, but it was close enough. Something took over Kate and she went in for the kiss. He hesitated, he loved Juliet, but Kate had almost died yesterday, he was confused, so he didnt pull back. It wasnt a long kiss, more like an introduction of tongues, of tastes. To him she tasted sour, a blend of milk and fruits that were forced into her the previous night. To her he tasted like the sweetest thing on earth. When their lips parted, Jack looked up and Saw Juliet hovering iver them, a try with two plates of breakfast in her hands. She layed the plate down on the table. "Enjoy." Just like that she walked out, not saying a word to either of them. 


	11. Chapter 11

"Juliet! Juliet wait!" Jack pushed Kate off of him, and ran after Juliet. Juliet had seen them kiss, and in that kiss she saw love, tenderness, friendship, they seemed happy to be together. Juliets mind was in a whirl, just seeing them lieying there in her bed, Jacks strong legs around her tiny waiste brought tears to Juliets eyes, but when she saw them kiss,it was more than just jealousy, it broke her inside.  
She put the tray of food down on the table and once outside ran, she ran so nobody would see her tears, nobody would see her fall apart. Juliet didnt know where she was going, but she knew where she couldnt go. She wouldnt run to her hut, she wont run to the caves, and she cant stay on the beach. So she runs to the only place she knows no one will find her. Without listening to Jack calling her, or looking back to see if hes chasing her, she heads into the jungle. Jack runs out of Kates house and runs to his hut, expecting to find Juliet there waiting for him, but she's not there. "Sawyer." He runs to Sawyers and Clairs. He runs into the hut and finds Sawyer holding Aaron. "Where is she?" "Hey Doc." "Where is she?" "Who Claire? She's with Sun"  
"No Sawyer. Juliet. I know she's here, she would come to you." Sawyer feels his heart sink. "Juliet? What did you do?" "Where is she!?" "I dont know! What did you to her!?" Jack doesnt want to explain himself to Sawyer, he doesnt need Sawyer to find out what he did. He ignores Sawyers question and runs out, running for the only other place Juliet would go. The caves. Sawyer runs out and hands the baby to Claire, without explaining himself he jogs into the jungle, he needs to find Juliet. Hours have passed, Jack doenst know how long its been, he knows it must be about five and she still hasnt returned. "What did I do? How could I do that to her? Where is she? Who is she with? What is she doing? Does she think I dont love her"  
All those questions are drowning Jack, his head is spinning, he hasnt spoken to Kate, he doesnt wan to anymore. He doesnt want to see how she's doing, he doesnt want to know anything about her anymore. He wants his woman. He wants to hold her in his arms and tell her how much he loves her.  
Jack throws his hard back on the sandy floor, he looks up at the starts and starts crying. Sawyer passes him and stops over him, blocking his view of the sky. "I found her Jack." Jack sits up happy yet worried, he wants to see her to hold her and explain what happened, but will she take him back. "Where is she?" "She's going to come back to the beach in a little while, she wants some time to think." Jacks throught tightens. He gulps out.  
"bout what?" Sawyer sits down next to Jack, just like two close friends would. Two men sharing their love for football, or drinks. But these two men dont have anything in common, instead they share a love for the same woman. " She loves you Jack, your everything and the only thing she has here. She needs some time to think about whats going to happen, about what should happen." "What? Nothing should happen, she has to come back home and be with me. I love her Sawyer." "You two love eachother, I see that, everybody sees that, except for her, she thinks you and Kate... should be together"  
"What? Your lying, she would never say or think that.Does she?" "Jack she sais she loves you with all her heart, but that she wont share you with Kate, and that if you love Kate she wont stand in the way of your happiness"  
"I dont love Kate, I only love her. Plaese Sawyer tell her that." "I did Jack. I did."Thats why she's coming back. I told her about how you've been running around all day looking for her. She's gonna come back and you two are gonna work it out because you always do. You two are made for eachother." Jack smiles. "Thanks Sawyer. You are a good friend to Juliet." Sawyer smiles and nods. His eyes fixed on the ocean. "I love Juliet Jack, I love her like I've loved no other woman, and probably never will. I want to see her happy, its what a real friend should want"  
Jack chuckles. "Kate should think more like you." "Kate loves you too. Kate is just a little more hard headed, she expects everything to go back to the way things were before Juliet." The two men can hear baby Aaron cry in the distance. "Well I should go Jack, Juliet should be getting here soon." He gets up and walks away, heading to his lover and his... son. He smiles at how the tables have turned, just a few months ago, he walked away crying. Now he has a woman who loves him, he loves her too, he hasnt fallen in love with her, but he does love her, and he has a kid to help raise, he has a son"  
The fifteen longest minutes of Jacks life passes him by, he's lieying down, waiting for her. Juliet can see his figure in the disntance. She doesnt want to talk about anything, not right now. She only wants to tell him she loves him, and be with him. She will find out if he loves her tonight, and she will ask questions in the morning. He doesnt hear her, he doesnt see her, he only feels her lie down next to him on the sand. Looking up at the same starts as him. He turns, tears running down his cheeks. "Juliet, I'm sorry...I...It didn't mean anything at all." Juliet wipes his tears away and pecks his lips. "I love you Jack, and all I want to know is if you love me too?" "Juliet... I love you... without you, I dont know what I would do." "Then that's all I need to know right now." She places her hand over his chest and sinks down to sand with him. She lays next to him, their legs wrapped around eachothers, she lays her head on his chest and closes her eyes, listening to his steady heartbeat. Jack whispers into her ear. " I love you Juliet" and he links his hands with hers. A single tear rolls down her left cheek and lands on her smile 


End file.
